LED lamps offer long service life and high energy efficiency but initial costs are higher than those of fluorescent and incandescent lamps. Lifespan of LED lamps is multiple compared to incandescent lamps. However, the degradation of LED chips reduces luminous flux over their lifespan as with conventional lamps.
LEDs are degraded or damaged by operating at high temperatures, so LED lamps typically include heat dissipation elements such as heat sinks and cooling fins.
Most of the recycled metal beverage cans, such as Coca-Cola®, Pepsi Cola®, Tsingdao® and Budweiser® are made of aluminum. Red bull®, Wa ha ha® and Wong Lo Kat® cans are made of tinplate. These beverage cans are not used until after melting, refinement, and a series of metal processing. Therefore, a considerable amount of energy is consumed unavoidably during the recycling process of the metal cans, which obviously diverges from the prevailing theme of “Low-Carbon Economy” all over the contemporary world.
This disclosure introduces a novel use of metal containers in making LED lamps to prolong LED lamps lifespan, and avoids excessive energy waste for recycling these metal containers. This disclosure further introduces the Do it Yourself (DIY) kit for customers to assembly energy preserving LED lamps.